Malevolence Reborn
LordSiptonian (talk) 03:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC)written by LordSiptonian, leader of the rising Siptonian Empire Times of Before... Many years before the time of which the subsequent events are written in occurred, there lived a tribe in the bellowing seas of sand west of the greater civilization, exempt from most other communication, though to their greater preference. They were ferocious and as respected for their nobility as they are feared for their aggression and unacceptance of trespassers, albeit some do manage to achieve a greater respect from them, and possibly even acceptance into their kin. However it may be that there is little to find in the lands of which they dwell, besides possibly the occasional oasis or shrine to provide individuality, they manage to sustain themselves rather well, marking their territory with ease, and assuring that there are none to find themselves at a loss if they travel where maps remain oblivious. However it may be that they are rather alike in many ways, there is the occasional instance where one is found to be unlike the others, just as any other race of humans would be expected to produce. One day, when the winds were calm and benign, the sand that is usually to follow their rage was unusually calm and quiet, a more elderly couple that was far beyond the main settlement of the tribe - which resides near the border between the deserts and havens of green - were blessed to receive a young boy, one that would, to their unknowingness, lead to greatness in the future, or at least in their eyes. They were elated to have been blessed a member of posterity who would carry on their legacy - however unknown and mysterious it may be - to a greater significance than they had themselves, yet it was not long before they realized the abnormality of the child, and before long they had to hide him away from the other members of their tribe, in hopes of his welfare, as he could possibly have the potential to uprise against their current leader and lead to some severe consequences. Thus, with great reluctance, they hid away the child, and did not allow for any eye to see him as he grew. The years went by, and he was raised with great care and love, however it may be that the conditions for his survival were slightly lack-luster, due to their unfortunate lack of greater luxury. However, on the seventeenth anniversary of the arrival of the child, an authority of the tribe, expected only to check in on even the farthest settlements of the tribe - to keep domestic tranquility - discovered the child as he rumaged curiously through the tomes that the couple had kept secreted from him, in order to ensure safety. When the boy turned to the "officer", he simply felt fear rush through his veins, and, upon the threatening approach of his tribal relative, fled between the legs and out the door of sandstone, the carpet suspended above barely dazing him for a second as he ran over the sand mound and into the burning, ruthless heat of the desert. As for the elderly couple who remained in their kitchen, preparing a measely meal, as always, for the child found themselves apprehended for their illegal hospitality for a third human, and after a brief and unforgiving trial from the sheikh of the tribe, they were imprisoned and thenceforth abased by other members of the tribe. Though the elderly couple faced a terrible future that would be forever imprinted upon their name, their child was, in all ways, in a more vile and dangerous situation than they, one that would be forever retold in taverns as a tale of fearful spite, one that would leave any man, mighty or meager, saying that he would have perished to in seconds... Forty and Five in the Sky, Day 1 After fleeing from the intruder of my home, of which my family had said to do only when the time feels right, I ran on until my legs gave way, unwilling to support my body any longer. I simply laid down in the sand, allowing the second calm sandstorm since I could remember to bury me in a half-foot of sand as I contemplated on what I would plan to do with my future, now that my parents were presumably dead. I sat in hours of silence and thought, tears of fear dried to my skin as I thought, and thought on. Upon the setting of the sun, I decided that it would be best to settle for the night, and gathered scrap wood from some fallen flagposts, then prepared a fire under the shelter of a nearby cave of sandstone. When the fire leaped a foot into the air, warmth filled the hollow, to which I greatly accepted, yet I soon realized that I hadn't eaten a bite since the dawn of today. I left the cave in search of food, and found little more than a desert shrew, and it barely managed to fall into my grasps by the luck of finding a nearby stake of wood. Allowing it to remain on a makeshift rotisserie until it was ready to be cooked, I simply sat in silence as the winds blew outside, then tasting the bland, yet juicy meat of my prey as the sun sank on the horizon. However it may be that I now stand homeless and alone, the few who cared for me taken by one fearful human, I knew that survival was a greater priority than mourning my losses, and stood strong. It may be that I live an unfortunate life as of now, but it is possible to turn for the better in the future, despite any wretched interferences from outsiders of my life. After gathering sand for a bed, I laid down, facing the cieling of the small cavern in the greatest comfort since the morning as I write this in a notebook from my parents' home, preparing to drift off into a sleep most likely to be filled with nightmares, however I can guarantee that there will be shivers and tears throughout the night. The Cold Sun's Rise, Day 2 Upon awakening from a predicted slumber of torment and self-pity, I arose from the sand that had accumulated upon my body over the course of the night, and walked over to the burnt tinders of my fire, making sure to cover the remains so that none could follow my trail. After gathering what few items I bore with me on my journey through the sand sea, I made my way off once more into the brutal day, the cold night being succeeded by a harsh, gusty, and hot morning. However, I found my travels cut short as I reached what seemed to be a small, stone fort. Having been pelted by sand for several phases of the sun, I immediately dashed inside the structure, only desiring a safer location than the sands around it. Entering the structure, I made my way down the ladder in the back, trying to keep myself as far from the sandstorm as possible. As I reached the bottom of the ladder, I was aware of a presence, one far more foreboding than the intruder from the day before. Entering the small chamber, it seemed to be nearly featureless; spider webs sprawled across the walls - spiders included - a couple of torches in the northernmost corners, and a small pedestal in the back of the room, a small chest, sealed away from my own access, lying before it. After briefly trying to open the chest, I gave in and simply sat on the pedestal, awaiting for a quiet in the brutal winds outside, in hopes that I could afterwards find something edible in the overturned sand. As I continued to sit in silence, I was assured that my feeling of a presence was not faulty, as a voice was faintly heard within the chamber. It called: 'For what reason do you cometh here, mortal?' I was concerned by this, as I had not thought that anything could make it this far in the desert, yet with the assumption that I had stumbled on the hideaway of some haggard man, I called into the torch-lit chamber. 'Who goes there? I was not aware that there would be any presence besides me out here, so I request an answer to my question,' I spoke. 'You wonder who I am, yet you know already, my precious child,' it spoke to me. 'I have only known my two parents throughout my life, and if you proclaim yourself to be the same one who intruded our home yesterday, I would call you bluff, as this is nowhere for any being to lead chase, due to the dangerous weather,' I replied. 'I am not a physical, nor living being,' it claimed. 'I am only the embodiment of one's inner regret, the voice of one's soul, the very feelings that we lock away in hopes of making for a better good. I call those feelings, and create what is unique in this world, and usually of great use to my cause. If you wish to return to your family, and set right what had wronged you so, mayhaps the one intruder of whom you speak of. If you lend to me only your trust, I can assure you that there will be great benefits for you in the long run.' I stood erect, my very blood frozen in place, more so than before, and unable to speak a word to the voice in the room. With my every might, I tried to weasel out a reply to it's offer, though it may be that it was restrained and rather challenging to understand. 'I...I will accept your terms, so long a...as you tell me wh...what I must do in order to seek vengeance on my fa...family,' I choked. 'Excellent!' it exclaimed. If you seek revenge on the one that has done wrong to you, and to your entire family, then make your way to the highest platform of the shrine. I will see to it that a friend of mine escorts you to where you can achieve this greatness.' Before I could do so much as reply to it's statement, I found myself atop the shrine, the ground well-below me, yet I felt insecure, as if the entire structure was ready to collapse at any moment. I stood there, completely confused and unable to comprehend the situation before me. As I finally regained my composure, I looked before me and saw a human, only it was in half, and also rather pale, characteristics I would only describe to be of a ghost. I looked at the otherworldly being, my mind completely blank as it held a lantern before my eyes, and beckoned me forth. I followed it, reluctantly, and saw the world around me shift. The sand in the air dissipated, as well as on the ground beneath me, and I saw the stones below my bare feet begin to clean themselves, intricate patterns forming all around as the sky, once brown with a slight tinge of blue, turn to stone as walls formed around me. Before long, I stood in a chamber of stone, upon a dais in the middle of four other platforms. As I stood in awe of the magnificent structures only told to me in tales of mythology, the ghastly guide presented to me a plaque on the back wall of the room, and as I tried to read the inscription, it seemed to me that the language was not native to myself, or possibly never taught to me by my parents. It read as follows: 'في الخراب كان ينظر الرب من الظلال أبدا، وأعتقد أن كل الرخاء قد عاد إلى الأرض. ومع ذلك، إذا كان أحد من نعمة مقدسة يخضع لطقوس الفوضى، الرب قد مرة أخرى العودة، وجميع وسوف يغرق في الفوضى كما فعلت في الأيام الأولى من الحياة.'*As I tried to understand what it was trying to communicate, I heard the voice once more come to me. 'Oh, my benevolent child,' it began. 'You have been for long left pure in a bloodline of thieves, and yet you seem to be fine with it. The plaque before you, it simply states the fact that you, the one child of sacred blessings, may be what is needed to perform the Rites of Anarchy, and bring my power back to the land, allowing both you and I to bring destruction and revenge to the living, and savor our victories in their bloodshed. All I request is that you allow me to bestow upon you my undying hatred towards all, and then we can rule as one, slaying all in our path to conquest!' I was certainly sent aback by this, and though his proposition was grand, I wasn't willing to kill innocent people to avenge my possibly fallen parents. However, the voice recognized my reluctance, and without my consent, invaded my body, his dark energy coursing through my every vein. I saw images of tormented souls, possibly ones that had been brought to this state by the voice itself, burning in agony without any sign of a happy end. I at first felt their torture, feeling great sorrow and anger towards whoever would be so heartless as to bring death to many lives, and also frightened to see such gruesome sights as dismembered bodies, yet eventually those feelings died off, indicating that it combined it's memories with my own, and that it was assimilating my very being. I felt myself double over in pain, screaming in silent agony as new angers and regrets began to flood my mind, yet I tried to hold strong. At one point, I even felt blood seeping from my mouth, and yet I couldn't let the dark force win. Unfortunately, the resistance that was put up eventually was destroyed, and what had once been a weak and benign boy, transformed into a dark power of uncontrollable might. As I stood, my new power in hand, I knew what my mission was: to destroy what had wronged me, and make their might my own as I take what is rightfully belonging to the shadows. Now I stand here, writing this journal in both the perspective of a weak mind, and a strong, combined force, my master forever with me, eventually to be a part of me, and to be a part of all. Months After the Rites, Epilogue After having been combined with my master, I left the temple, only to find that it was near the now-collapsed shrine where I had once hid from the cruel, now to instead force them into hiding themselves. After travelling across the entire desert, I reached what I knew from a memory of my master's mind to be the fortress where the intruder lived and worked in. Upon blasting down the wooden gates, the guards all drawing their scimitars and spears to strike me down, I simply strode through the fortress' grounds, striking down any opposition with the slightest flick of a wrist. Eventually, I made my way to the dungeon of the fortress, only to find my two parents, still holding to life with great deformity behind the bars. After ripping the metal from the very stone they stood on, the two, only barely recognizing me in my new power, fled the fortress in glee. After freeing my parents, I proceeded to where the leader of the tribe settled, and upon reaching there, I recognized the face of the intruder of my home, who had brought me to this state, and left my parents to rot in prison. Without the slightest hesitation, I took a nearby scimitar and drove it through the head of the mortal, then allowing the body to sink to the floor in a pathetic splatter of blood. The leader, terrified by my audacity, forfeited the entire fortress, along with the bandits as a whole, to me and my master, to which I accepted by striking down the leader as well. After dealing with the majority of the members of the tribe, the few that remained immediately surrendered their allegience to me, and the first to do so became my second-hand. With the entire fortress conquered, the limp bodies of the many fallen bandits strewn across the grounds of the fortress, I settled in the fortress to revitalize my small army, waiting for many years until they were once more ready for combat, and I, within forty-so years of birth, took the greatest horse of the bandits' stable, and rode off to the fields beyond the vast and harsh deserts that I had lived in my whole life, only one intent in my mind: to take the mortal lands around and rise to the greatest power in the world, leaving all mortals who do not serve to rot amongst their brethren. The mortal world would soon fall victim to the King who feigned to desire vengeance for the amenable life of his people, the King who would wield greater power than any being, the great King to be known by all as-- the journal entry abruptly ends, the ink trailing off in a single, long streak. A Closing Notice... All writings present here are the very first to be published, thus there may be signs of error, or possibly mediocrity. Any and all comments are highly regarded, and will benefit future writings greatly, most noteably those who provide constructive criticism - namely Mutahar, or simply a member of the Wikia who managed to find his/herself on this page. I thank you personally for taking the time to read this mind-twisting creepypasta, and hope that it has proven the time spent on it to be worthy of praise or appreciation. Furthermore, all foreign text - indicated by an asterisk - only comes from rough translation, and if proper grammar is amiss from the text, then by all means, please point it out to me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story